


Alex's Daddy To The Rescue

by Ssbrokeass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alex is a little, Alex just wants his daddy, Alex needs a hug, Baby Alex, Caregiver!Jefferson, Caregiver!Thomas, Crying, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, Little, Little Headspace, Little!Alex, Little!Alexander, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa Jefferson, Tags Are Hard, Wetting, fluff and a little bit of angst, little!Alexander Hamilton, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssbrokeass/pseuds/Ssbrokeass
Summary: Alex had been working for days with very little sleep or even a meal, Thomas and him get into a pretty heated argument and Alex starts to drop. The title is shit, might change it if i think of something better.





	Alex's Daddy To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while and I'm bad at writing, if there are any spelling errors please let me know so i can fix them, but i hope you enjoy

Alex and Thomas have been dating for a few months now, and they don't plan on announcing it any time soon, Thomas knew Alex was a little, he'd found out sooner than Alex liked but it's fine. Alexander hasn't been little in a while, Thomas liked to drop him twice a week but both of them has been so busy lately they haven't had the time to drop him, and Alex has been working non-stop the past week, barley sleeping or eating, and he almost dropped one to many times. Today was like any other day, and right now Thomas and Alex where in a heated argument. They spewed argument after argument, insult after insult,getting closer and closer until they where face to face. 

"Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!"

"Bite me"Jefferson said

"Alright, that's enough, Jefferson take a walk, Hamilton take a walk"George said breaking the two up before it could get any worse, George quickly ended the meeting and dismissed everyone. Alex quickly started packing his stuff, he needed to get out of there, he was dropping, and fast. Jefferson waited at the door to hopefully stop Alex to go get lunch with,He was about to say something to him when he walked out but Alex brushed him off and kept power walking to his office. Did he go to far this time? Did he say something that upset him? He followed Alexander to his office but just got a face full of door, Jefferson was tempted to leave, he felt guilty for knocking not wanting to make him mood worse.

Hamilton slammed his door shut, throwing his back down, god he was slipping, slipping hard and he needs to _stop_ he's a big boy and he needs to act like it. once he heard the knock on his he flinched, no no no no, no one can see him like this, what if someone finds out,that'd be it, his career would be over. The door started opening, he let out a small whine. _Shit._... Oh thank fuck, it was Thomas, he put on his best smile, but his Daddy could see right though him. Thomas's face full of worry,he placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing his cheek with his thumb soothingly "oh baby"He said softly.

And Alex immediately broke, he fell into his Daddy's arms, letting out loud sobs, he wanted to be big, no he _n_ _eeded_ to be big, but fuck did a bottle, cuddles, and a nap sound so nice. slowly he did calm down, his sobs becoming soft sniffles "whad'ya say we go home, get you properly dressed, get you a bottle, grab peanut, turn on The Little Mermaid on and take a nap huh? Don't that sound nice?"Alex nodded, that sounded amazing right now.

So that's exactly what they did, they went home, got Alex into a diaper and a onesi, got him a bottle, grabbed Peanut, cuddled up to his Daddy and turned on The Little Mermaid and he was out like a light

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short but i hope you enjoyed


End file.
